


Skeletons

by TheSmokeyAbyss



Series: 31 Day Halloween Challenge [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Rule 63, dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmokeyAbyss/pseuds/TheSmokeyAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1:  Skeleton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt for my Halloween series all featuring Mila Upshur, my fem!Miles muse. Everything written by milaupshur/flightconduit on tumblr.

There was something weird about Mila’s new apartment.  Everything seemed to be in its proper place except for her closet.  It seemed smaller than it was supposed to be and she even bothered the landlord about it, managing to get the floor plans for her unit.  Her closet _was_ smaller than it was supposed to be and that made her curious.  Had someone built another wall into the closet to hide something?  Maybe money or something else she could use.  It wasn’t like independent journalists made a lot of money, after all.

So, doing what every good investigative journalist did, Mila investigated.  It took a long time to tear down the extra wall, especially because she didn’t want to alert anyone to what she was doing.  It wasn’t until she’d gotten a sizeable hole busted open that she noticed the smell.  The odor grew stronger the bigger she made the hole and she started to wonder if this was such a good idea.

But curiosity was something that Mila had never been able to kill, no matter she did.  The hole continued to get bigger day by day as she pulled bricks out of the wall.  Eventually, the wall was mostly on the floor of her closet, exposing a black tarp stapled to the original wall, obviously covering up something bulky.  She hadn’t pulled back the tarp until she could fit into the hole and she stared at it, frowning.

“What kind of gross thing are you hiding in my room?”

Mila grasped the edge of the tarp and yanked it off the wall, only to be knocked down when whatever bulky thing had been held back fell on her.  The stench was ripe and she gagged.  The gagging turned to full on vomiting when she realized she was covered in half-decomposed body parts.  She screamed and scrambled back, throwing the parts off of her.

Needless to say, once the police arrived and cleared out her closet, she demanded for her deposit back and moved the hell out of there.  No amount of showers could ever get that feeling out of her mind, though.

Fucking _gross_. _  
_


End file.
